CALVIN & HOBBES IN: The Wolfie Boy
by T.C.M
Summary: A new British student, a pure child genius, comes to Calvin's class, and tensions rise. But what is the truth behind Wolfie Dunkel? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes in: The Wolfie Boy

By T.C.M. for I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. Bill Waterson does. I only own the books I bought.

Chapter 1: A New Schoolmate 

Calvin's Mom OS: Calvin! Get up! You're missing the bus!

(Calvin slowly gets up, still sleepy. Hobbes sleeps next to him. Calvin slowly walks towards the bathroom. It's November, and it's rainy outside.

Calvin OS: Damn. It's a rainy day.

Hobbes: Lucky me, I get to stay in bed…

Calvin OS: Right…

Hobbes: And I get washed in the washing machine…

Calvin OS: So what…

Hobbes: And I get to read your comic books!

Calvin OS: No you don't!

Calvin's Mother OS: Hurry up, Calvin! I've got your cereals down here already! You don't want the milk to get cold, do you?

Calvin OS: Humph.

(Calvin comes out of the bathroom already dressed up and comes down the stairs. He starts to eat his tons-of-sugar unhealthy cereals at a very fast speed. He's done in 5, 7 minutes.)

Calvin: I'm going mom! Bye!

(Calvin comes out of the house with his raincoat. He keeps mourning about how he hates school. He stops at the bus stop. There he sees Susie, as every day. The difference today is that she is constantly staring at a boy who looks a lot like Calvin, only he's wearing a black tuxedo, a red tie with a golden clip and an impeccable haircut, which can be seen through his transparent rain coat. He is listening to his walkman, with his eyes closed, not even moving a finger. Susie stares at him with curiosity.)

Calvin: Hey, monster face. Who's that?

Susan: For you to know I'm not a monster face, you slime ball.

Calvin: Yeah, perhaps you're a monster butt.

(Susan was getting ready to slap Calvin. However, the walkman boy's hand gets in between and stops her. He continues to listen.)

Calvin: Gee, thanks for that.

(Susan just keeps starring at the walkman boy in a weird way, like before, not even complaining at him. The walkman boy doesn't answer. All three of them remain silent until the bus arrives. They come in.)

Bus Driver: Eighty cents, please.

(Calvin gives three coins of fifty, twenty and ten cents to the driver. Next comes Susie, who gives a dollar and gets a change. Finally comes the walkman boy.)

Bus Driver: Eighty cents.

(The walkman boy replies with an accentuated British accent as he takes a velvet wallet out of his tuxedo and takes out a bill.)

Walkman Boy: Sorry, only got twenty. Have you got any change?

(Impressed, the bus driver looks out for change of 19.20 and hands it over to the walkman boy.)

Walkman Boy: Thank you.

(The Walkman Boy stands besides a pole listening to the walkman. There were free seats, but he chose the pole instead. Calvin keeps staring at him. When the bus finally gets to school, the walkman boy is one of the first to leave.)

Calvin: Hey, how can you be in a hurry for school? This ain't playground day, you know.

Walkman Boy: Well, it just happens I'm not a twit who prefers to stay home and watch cartoons instead of studying.

(Calvin seems shocked. Susie approaches him with a hipnotic look on her face.)

Susie: He's cute, isn't he?

Angry Calvin: He's kinda weird. He's got a weird accent as well. What is it, New York accent?

Susie: You're stupid, aren't you? It's English.

Angry Calvin Yelling: Of course it's English! It's not Chinese we speak, right?

Susie: You're really stupid…

(Later, at Miss Wormwood's class…)

Miss Wormwood: Class, before we begin our math test, I would like to introduce you to your new colleague: this is Wolfie Dunkel.

(Miss Wormwood stands next to the walkman boy.)

Miss Wormwood: Wolfie's got a very interesting story. His great-grandparents came from Austria to England during World War I and settled there. His parents never taught up of his name until he started to play the piano when he was little, just like Mozart, which is why he's got Mozart's first name!

Calvin (Whispering): What a pain in the neck…

Miss Wormwood: Now he's living here so that he can go to the Professor Garçon Music School. He's also giving piano concerts next week.

(Calvin yawns.)

Miss Wormwood (Angry): What is it, Calvin? Didn't you get enough sleep? Well, Wolfie, sit next to Susie there so that we can start our math test.

(Wolfie sits next to Susie. She's so blushed she turns violet.)

Susie: So…You're…British…right?

Wolfie (Stunned): …Yes, in a certain way.

Miss Wormwood: Kids! Kids! Here's your tests. They're a little harder than usual, but most of you will get it.

(Miss Wormwood hands the tests over to the class. Wolfie finally turns off his walkman. Everyone starts the test. Calvin, as usually, doesn't get it.)

Calvin (Thinking): 56 – 13 …56 - 13 …Fifty **six** thir**teen**…Sixteen! Yes! 56 – 13 16!

(As Calvin finishes writing down his made-up answer, he gets shocked seeing that Wolfie has already finished the test and handed it over to Miss Wormwood.)

Miss Wormwood: Congratulations, Wolfie! It's perfect!

(Wolfie smiles.)

Wolfie: I **am** perfect.

Calvin (Thinking): I am perfect, I am perfect, I am perfect, I am perfect…

(Calvin thinks while he tries to fall asleep. It's eleven o'clock and he's still awake. Hobbes quietly snores next to him.)

Calvin (Already Speaking, Yet Whispering): What's up with that kid…? He's six years old and he's here to play the piano in concerts and finishes math tests in three minutes…? And what's the deal with Susie…?

(Yes. What is the truth behind Wolfie and why does Susie act strange next to him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Calvin and Hobbes in: the Wolfie Boy!)


	2. Chapter 2: At GROSS

Chapter 2: At G.R.O.S.S.

(Calvin and Hobbes are at a G.R.O.S.S. meeting in their tree-platform.)

Calvin: And so we must defeat the snobby little kid who is nothing but an obstacle to our club!

Hobbes: He will soon be defeated by the powerful G.R.O.S.S.!

Calvin: Good. I've written down a plan. Come read it.

(Hobbes and Calvin analyze the plan.)

Calvin: Brilliantly simple, huh?

Hobbes: Sounds great to me. Let's put it into practice!

Calvin: Okay!

(Calvin puts a tape into his portable tape recorder and it starts to play some Guns 'N' Roses. )

Calvin: I bet this is really going to annoy him!

Hobbes: He lives next door, right?

(Calvin's play seemed to work, until Wolfie came to the window and closed it with some kind of strange rubber-like substance.

Calvin: Hey! What's that!

Hobbes: That seems like sound isolating substance. If you use that, you won't be able to hear anything from the outside. He must use it to practice the piano.

Calvin: Hmm… So noise ain't gonna work. Tricky…

(Calvin and Hobbes think for a few minutes, until Hobbes appears to get an idea.)

Hobbes: Why don't we use the other enemy!

Calvin: What? I don't get it.

Hobbes: Well, we have two enemies: girls, Susie in particular, and Wolfie. Right?

Calvin: Well…Yeah.

Hobbes: And Susie's got a very notorious crush on Wolfie, right?

Calvin: Right…

Hobbes: So…

(Hobbes tells Calvin the rest of his plan.)

Calvin: Hobbes, you're a genius!

Hobbes: Can I have a tuna sandwich for reward?

Calvin: I suppose you deserve it. Let's go to the kitchen.

Hobbes: Hooray!

Calvin: Then, we're gonna put your plan into practice…

(Half an hour later, Calvin was knocking at Susie's door. Strangely, there was also a piano playing inside. Susie's mom answered the door.)

Calvin: Hi, Mrs. Derkins. Is Susie in? I would like to talk to her.

Mrs. Derkins: Yes, she's in her room. Come up, please.

Calvin: Thanks. Follow me, Hobbes!

(Calvin and Mrs. Derkins climb up the stairs up to the closed door of Susie's room.)

Mrs. Derkins: Susie, Calvin is here to see you. Can he come in?

(Susie replies after a long silence.)

Susie: Alright. Make it quick.

(Calvin comes in, holding Hobbes. Susie is lying in her bed listening to a piano record.)

Susie: I feel like if he's around me…Tell me, Calvin, did you hear him play today in the music room? It was awesome!

Sarcastic Calvin: Who? Ray Charles?

Susie: Wolfie! He played a piece called Turkish Rondo. He told me the Rondo was an old peasant dance…

Calvin: Suits you fine.

(Susie looks at Calvin menacingly.)

Calvin: Say, Susie…How do you feel about going to Wolfie's house and hear him play? You could even talk to him! It could be fun, huh?

(Susie looks hipnotized again.)

Susie: Really? Great idea! I'm going there right now!

(Susie leaves her room in a rush, without even turning off the record. Calvin smiles in an evil way.)

(Ding Dong! The Dunkel's bell rings. Mrs. Dunkel opens the door. Because of the sound isolating material, no one is able to hear Wolfie study.)

Susan: Hello, Mrs. Dunkel! Is Wolfie in? I would sure like to hear him play!

Mrs. Dunkel: Oh, sorry about that. Wolfie likes to be alone while he studies. That's why he uses sound isolating material.

(Susie seems heartbroken.)

Susie: Really?

Mrs. Dunkel: Yes. He doesn't interact much. He only likes the piano.

Susie: You know, he played in the music room today in school, during recess! It was great! He plays like a piano teacher!

Mrs. Dunkel: Oh, he's way beyond that level!

(Mrs. Dunkel has a proud look on her face.)

Mrs. Dunkel: His piano teacher had to quit last year because Wolfie had gone better than him! I still can't believe it! But if you want, you can come see his concert tomorrow night! He's playing with the Professor Garçon Orchestra from the music school, you know? Yes. Mozart's 25th Piano Concerto! It is wonderful!

Susie: Really? Thank you! I hope he gives me an autograph later…

(Now Mrs. Dunkel acts really cocky.)

Mrs. Dunkel: Don't worry: he already signs thousands every day. Cheerio!

(Mrs. Dunkel closes the door. Susie looks hipnotized again. She stays for ten minutes in the backyard staring at Wolfie's closed window. Calvin had been watching everything from the top of his tree.

Calvin: She's going to the concert…Mmm…So can we! We can go hackle his concert and ruin it!

Hobbes: Great idea!

Calvin: Ha! His glory is about to end!

Hobbes: In the meanwhile, can I have another tuna sandwich?

Calvin: No!

(What will happen in the night of the concert? Will Susie be able to stop Calvin? Or will Wolfie's reputation be damaged? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Calvin and Hobbes in: The Wolfie Boy!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

(The following day, everything went great for Calvin at school. Miss Wormwood didn't ask him to go to the board, even altough Wolfie did and surprised everyone by solving 10 exercises in 30 seconds, Moe didn't beat up Calvin, Susie didn't go mad when Calvin started to describe his gross lunch, since she was hipnotized staring at Wolfie, and the bell rang ten minutes earlier, so they left early too. Everything was fine, until Calvin got home.)

Calvin: I'm ho…

(It is then that Hobbes jumps out from the house and knocks down Calvin.)

Calvin: Will you stop that!

Hobbes: Sorry. It's my natural instinct. Oh, that's right! Wolfie's mother is here, talking to your mother. We're going to the concert in order to hackle it, right?

Calvin: Yeah, you bet!

Hobbes: But so are your mom and dad. How are you going to do it?

Calvin: I don't care if Mom and Dad beat me up. We've gotta defeat that kid!

Hobbes: You can sure keep an idea.

(In the living room…)

Mrs. Dunkel: Oh, Wolfie was already playing the Facile Sonata before he turned four! You know, the concerto you're going to heart tonight is the 25th piano concerto by Mozart. It is wonderful! Very powerful and sublime, just like the Jupiter Symphony of the same C Major key.

Calvin's Mom: It sounds wonderful. He is truly a child genius. I only wish Calvin could be like that…

Mrs. Dunkel: Oh, there are very few children who can be as genial as my Wolfie! He is truly the new Mozart! And the Professor Garçon Orchestra is excellent! They played Mozart's 39th Symphony, I believe, in the Chicago Music Festival. We were there because Wolfie was playing three sonatas as a concert in the closing concert of the festival.

Calvin's Mom: So you move a lot.

Mrs. Dunkel: Yes, but now we are going to stay. This is where we will remain!

Calvin's Mom: We're all very happy for you.

(Calvin comes into the living room.)

Calvin: Oh, hello, Mrs. Dunkel! How's Wolfie?

Mrs. Dunkel: He is studying for the concert. You know, it's not my idea at all, but he likes to lock himself in his room the entire day just playing, playing and playing…It's amazing how hard working he is!

Calvin: He's almost unique in that way…

(However, in that very same moment, Wolfie had already finished studying, and was doing other secret things…

Wolfie picks up the phone in his room and dials a complicated number. He soon starts to talk to someone.)

Wolfie: Yes. It will be in about a month…Yes, at the City Park. You know: great stages and lights, sound amplifiers, etc. Now for the real thing: what I'm thinking of is a bomb in each amplifier. I want an A-Plus model some five feet below the stage, covered, beneath the vocalist. Time it for 9:53, at least for now…Yes, of course. Don't worry: Don Pére will pay you with my secret account in Switzerland…You better don't ask much about him. Let's just say he can order a pair of trousers made out of gold and have some spare changes for a diamond palace. Don't worry about the money. I just want to see them destroyed…Alright. Thank you. Cheerio.

(Wolfie hangs out the phone and heads for the piano to study a little more. He starts by playing the first theme of the beautiful Andante. Soon, he enters a kind of musical limbo. He whispers as he plays.)

Wolfie: Within a month…your forty-year-old evil legacy will be…gone…

(While Wolfiewas playing, Calvin was next door in his room, trying to do his homework.)

Calvin: Mmm… 18 plus 15? That could be…Huh…Feighteen! Oh, wait, that doesn't exist.

Hobbes: I know the answer!

(Hobbes said, as he ate a tuna sandwich.)

Calvin: Tell me! Tell me!

Hobbes: Only if you let me read your comics…!

Calvin: Damn it.

Hobbes: And if you give ten tuna sandwiches!

Calvin: Shut up! I'm trying to think!

Hobbes: Oh, well…

(Soon, Calvin gets involved into the fantasy world of Spiff, the Astronaut.)

Narrative: The brave astronaut Spiff has been captured by the evil tuna sandwich eater creature General Tiger! Now he is facing a monstrous puzzle: he must give the secret answer of the Ancient Enigma to General Tiger: an answer only he knows and that will lead to the destruction of the entire Galaxy if he reveals it!

General Tiger: So, Spiff, are you willing to tell us the answer?

Spiff: You know I will never reveal to you the answer to the Ancient Enigma! You can find it out yourself, only you've never tried!

General Tiger: What do you mean! All of my most intelligent wise men have failed! Only you know the answer, Spiff! Tell us, or die!

Spiff: My life isn't worth the lives of the billions who live in our Galaxy! You will not get the answer from me!

General Tiger: Yes I will!

Spiff: No you'll not!

(The fantasy cuts back to reality.)

Calvin's Dad: Yes you will!

Calvin: No I'll not!

Calvin's Dad: Look: it's very simple. 18 plus 15! When I was your age, I was already learning much harder subjects!

Calvin: I don't care. I don't need Math.

Calvin's Dad: Yes you do! Every profession in existence requires Math! Math is everywhere! Math is all around you!

Calvin: I don't care either!

Calvin's Dad: Look at your neighbour, Wolfie! If you study hard, you can bee just as good!

Calvin: So now you're jealous of the Dunkels, right? Well you shouldn't!

Calvin's Dad: That's not it, Calvin… I just wanted you to try a little harder! Can't you do that?

Calvin: No!

Calvin's Dad; Well…Fine! You're not having dinner tonight!

Calvin: Good. I hate broccoli.

Calvin's Dad: And without food, you'll won't be able to enjoy the concert tonight.

Calvin: So what! I don't care!

Calvin's Dad: Honestly, Calvin, I don't know what to do with you. You are absolutely impossible! Get it! Impossible!

(Calvin's Dad soon starts to climb down the stairs. However he still yells to Calvin.)

Calvin's Dad: And by the way, the answer is 33!

Calvin: Thanks!

(That very same moment, in Switzerland, where it was late at night, the mysterious Don Pére, Wolfie's affiliate, was paying a group of terrorists. They were meeting in the basement of a house. Don Pére's face isn't seen: he is covered by a shadow, and only his legs can be seen.

Don Pére: Here you go, gentlemen: fifty thousand American dollars. You will have the other fifty thousand if the plan goes well.

(The First Terrorist, a thin man with long, greasy brown hair, raises his voice.)

First Terrorist: But why does your affiliate want to destroy them? What have they done to him?

Don Pére: Well, I don't really care much, but I think it's because he just hates them. He hates what they do. He thinks they're poisoning the world. He wants them destroyed: that's the only thing that matters to him.

(The Second Terrorist, a short, fat man with a black beard, also says something.)

Second Terrorist: I kinda like them. I remember when I was a kid and I would listen to them.

Don Pére: If you want the money, you've got to destroy them! That's it!

Both Terrorists: Yes sir!

(At nine o'clock, Calvin and his parents, along with Hobbes, since Calvin insisted that he went, were at the entrance of the Professor Garçon Music School. They spot the Dunkels, and go to greet them.

Mr. Dunkel: Hello there! Nice to see you chaps so early! The concert is only scheduled for quarter past nine, you know?

Calvin's Mother: Well, we wanted to be here early. Where is Wolfie?

Mrs. Dunkel: Oh, he's been in the rehearsal room for half an hour, rehearsing with the orchestra. Did you know that he's got a portrait of Mozart in his wall? He prays to it every night before he goes to bed! Oh, he's so sweet…

Calvin: What time does he go to bed?

Mrs. Dunkel: Around half past ten, a quarter to eleven…

Calvin: What! What's with you, Mom, of putting me in bed at half past eight! See! See!

Calvin's Mom: Calvin, at least Wolfie deserves it.

(The adults all laugh.)

Mr. Dunkel: We can go wait inside, if you want to.

Calvin's Dad: Good idea! Let's go!

Calvin (Whispering): Ah…They'll see…

(Calvin puts a hand in his pocket, checking if he's got his water gun. His plan was going to be perfect…Without anyone expecting it, or so at least he thought. At twenty past nine, Wolfie and the conductor entered the stage. Susie had front row seats and waved at Wolfie. The music then began. The first movement of the concert was in a glorious and pompous C Major. The orchestral introduction lasted for a few minutes, and then the piano came in. Wolfie's wonderful playing filled up the entire room. Susie was almost brought to tears. Without anyone noticing it, Calvin got out of his seat and started to crawl under people's feet. The chairs were so tall no one had their feet on the floor, so Calvin was able to crawl under everybody without anybody noticing it. Without making any noise, and not distracting anybody, since everyone was focused on the stage, Calvin entered the air duct and was able to stand up, since he was so short and the duct's ceiling was high, in a way even Hobbes was able to stand up.

Calvin: I saw the other end of the duct is right above the back of Wolfie's head. We can shoot from there!

Hobbes: But will plain water really affect him?

Calvin: Oh, it's not water…It's one of my special Action Man power arrows! These things are gonna knock him down when they hit him! Wait and see!

(Calvin and Hobbes climbed up and walked inside the duct for quite a while, until the middle of the first movement. They finally got to the other end. The duct's tamp was only a grid with many big holes. Calvin could shoot from one of them.

Calvin: Alright: look at this, Hobbes! Wolfie is going down!

Hobbes: This I've got to see…

(Calvin prepares his gun and sticks its end from one of the holes. He aims it at the piano, where Wolfie is playing, and calculates the precise height. Then, he pulls the trigger…

What happened then? Was Calvin able to successfully shoot Wolfie? Did the plan go wrong? Or did anything else stop him before he could do it? What happened when Calvin pulled the trigger?

Was Don Pére able to convince the terrorists to perform the attack? And who is, or are, the victims?

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Calvin and Hobbes in: The Wolfie Boy!


	4. Chapter 4: Calvin's in Trouble

Chapter 4: Calvin's In Trouble

(Zoom! Calvin's arrow hit the conductor's bald head right in the top, the conductor putted his hands in the top of his head and started to do a little dance. He fainted a few seconds later. When the piano stopped playing after the first theme, Wolfie stood up…and conducted himself! Everyone cheered. Calvin was terrified. Fortunately, no one had cared to know why had the conductor been hit. However, Calvin's parents soon realized he wasn't there.)

Calvin's Dad: Honey, Calvin isn't here…

Calvin's Mom: Oh no…I think I got it…

(After the concert was finished…)

Calvin: I didn't mean to, mom! I didn't want to hit the conductor!

Very Angry Mom: If not, what were you doing!

Calvin: I was trying to hit…Moe! You know how much of a bully he is! He deserved it! But I missed…

Very Angry Mom: Calvin, Moe wasn't in the crowd.

Calvin: …Wasn't he?

Very Angry Mom: Stop lying, Calvin! Tell me what did you want to do!

Calvin: Alright, alright, I confess…

Calvin (Thinking): What am I gonna say…? I can't just say I wanted to hit Wolfie because I'm jealous… Yeah, of course! That won't sound weird to mom!)

Calvin (Talking): Yeah, I confess. I wanted to hit Susie. You know how me and Susie are…

Mom: I was imagining…

(When Calvin was already in his bed…)

Calvin: So now I'm not having TV for a month, cookies for two months and she's taking away my Stupendous Man costume for THREE months! What an evil alien creature! And I only got the not guilty person.

Hobbes: If at least you had shot better…

Calvin: Now thanks to ME, before, he used to be a musical genius everybody liked. Now that he conducted he's a musical DEITY who everybody ADORES. It's pissing me off.

Hobbes: So, what's your next plan…?

Calvin: Go to apologize the conductor tomorrow…

(Calvin turns off the light.)

Hobbes: You know, I liked that encore he played. Piano arrangement of the second movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik…

Calvin: You MEMORIZED THE NAME?

Hobbes: Piano arrangement of the second movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik… Piano arrangement of the second movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik… Piano arrangement of the second movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik… Piano arrangement of the second movement of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik…

Calvin: Shut up…

(Next day was a very tough day for Calvin at school. Here are some of the highlights. Right in the morning…)

Miss Wormwood: C'mon, Calvin! 14 plus 7 equals…? 14 plus 7, think, Calvin!

Calvin: Well…

Wolfie: Miss Wormwood, can I say it? Calvin has been there for fifteen minutes.

Miss Wormwood: Of course, Wolfie!

Wolfie: It's 21, whose equivalent in prime numbers is 3 X 7 and…

Miss Wormwood: Yes, that's enough, Wolfie. Thank you. And I hope you memorized it, Calvin! School isn't a playground!

Calvin (Thinking): Will you shut up, old witch…?

(Now here is lunchtime…)

Moe: Hey, Calvin!

Calvin: Huh?

Moe: I will just like to warn you that Wolfie's paying me to be his bodyguard, so you better don't mess up with him or you're gonna see stars!

(Calvin gets extremely nervous. And now for the end of the school day…)

Miss Wormwood: And that's it, Calvin. The rest is for homework.

Calvin: Humph…

Miss Wormwood: This extra half hour didn't kill you! You need special attention. Look! Wolfie knows seventh grade subjects by heart, while you know less than a little kindergarten boy!

Calvin: Look, I'm just not smart! I suppose you'll have to get used to the idea!

Miss Wormwood (Angry): Calvin!

Calvin: …Yes ma'am.

(And now for back at home…)

Calvin: I'm ho…

(You know what happens next. Well, after Calvin cleans up the dirt in his cloth he finally enters the house with a grim look on his face.)

Calvin: I'm here.

Calvin's Mom: Why did you arrive so late, Calvin? I saw Susie and Wolfie coming at the right time!

Calvin: Miss Wormwood held me up.

Calvin's Mom: What?

Calvin: She says I need special attention and that I know less than a kindergarten boy.

Calvin's Mom: And she is right! You should be like Wolfie, who…

Calvin: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm tired of you mentioning that stupid Wolfie! Stop talking about him! I hate him! Actually, I didn't want to shoot Susie! I wanted to shoot WOLFIE! YES!

(I'll have to censor the next part. It's very disturbing… Let's just cut to…

Calvin is in his room next to Hobbes. His right cheek is marked with a red spot and he keeps scratching his butt. He looks very disturbed.)

Calvin: Can you believe this! She TORTURED me, Hobbes! TORTURED me!

Hobbes: Two slaps. What a big torture.

Calvin: Yeah! It's worst than the Spanish Inquisition!

(Calvin remains silent for a while…)

Calvin: Wait a minute, let me see…I'm already in big trouble, right?

Hobbes: Right.

Calvin: So if I cause even more problems, mom is gonna be so disturbed she'll probably move out to a retirement clinic! I've just got to put myself in more trouble! And I've got a bold plan!

Hobbes: Another one of your plans…

(Let's cut to Calvin's Mom working in the kitchen. The bell rings. Wolfie is in the entrance.

Calvin's Mom: Oh, hello, Wolfie! What is it?

Wolfie: Hello, lady. I just wanted to say that your son Calvin is planning to come out of his bedroom window, crawl to the bathroom window, pick up the suit you took from him, disguise himself and attack you by throwing toys and doing other things…

Calvin's Mom: What?

(Now let's cut again to Calvin, who has stolen his Stupendous Man costume and is climbing down to the entrance.)

Stupendous Man: Ah! Stupendous Man is about to have revenge on his tyrannical mother and the horrible good little Schroeder! Stupendous Man rings the bell!

Wolfie: That's him, lady, I can tell you for sure.

Calvin's Mom: Let's see…

(Calvin's Mom looks through the sneak-glass and doesn't see anyone. It had to be someone short, like Calvin.)

Calvin's Mom: You're right. Wait a minute…

(A minute later, Calvin's Mom opens the door. Before Calvin, disguised as Stupendous Man, could throw himself to his mom, his mom grabbed him and took of his suit by force. Calvin then saw the smiling Wolfie sitting in one of the kitchen's chairs…

Hours later, around eleven o'clock, not too far away, the Splots, an old rock band from the 60's, were driving their truck to Calvin's Town, where they would perform. The driver, a huge, bulky man, was sitting next to the lead female vocalist, Jackie. Both rock musicians are about sixty years old.

Hey, Jackie, so what's about this town? I've heard they've got some classical music orchestra and stuff. We've really got to tell those people that's over! Two hundred year old music…

So what? Everyone says we're old too. I mean…

Yeah, don't come telling me that…

(However, they didn't know that an invisible floating automobile, borrowed by Don Pére to the terrorists, was following them and recording their conversation.)

Seems harmless – said the First Terrorist as he listened to the conversation between Jackie and the driver.

Yeah, but that's not the point – said the Third Terrorist.

Mmm…Geez, this is really gonna upset Don Pére's affiliate. Who is he, after all?

He never told us.

Perhaps it's a celebrity. And that celebrity wants to hide his or her's identity. Cool, huh?

No, stupid.

You always say I'm stupid.

It's true.

(And meanwhile, at Don Pére's affiliate house…That's right, Wolfie.)

Mrs. Dunkel: Sweet dreams, Wolfie. Dream about your wonderful music.

Wolfie: Good night, mom!

(Mrs. Dunkel turns off the light switch and closes the door to Wolfie's room. Wolfie, in the dark, then kneels before his Mozart portrait and prays. After the praying, he picks up his mobile phone and dials Don Pére's number. Don Pére replies with the first part of the counter password.

Kyrie…

Gloria…

Credo…

Sanctus

Benedictus

Agnus Dei… Alright, it's me, Don. What did the trio tell you? – Wolfie was whispering so that his parent's wouldn't hear him.

I'll roll the recording, affiliate.

Good.

(Wolfie listned to the seven minutes recorded conversion. Then, he sounded extremely angry.)

Those evil fiends…I pity those fools. They will soon meet death and receive no Requiem Mass. Oh, and in the meanwhile, talk to Agent Fille. I want her to take care of a minor task. A simple killing. Just a boy next door.

Sure, affiliate. I will call soon, perhaps the day after tomorrow. Adieu.

(Don Pére hanged out. Wolfie covered himself with his sheets and closed his eyes. In the meanwhile, Calvin was still discussing and talking with Hobbes.

I mean, get this, Hobbes! Three months in SOLITARY? I can only come out of the room to go to the bathroom, and yet I have to ask mom first?

Of course, you can always come out for school.

Yeah, that's the worst part. And for weekends, Dad is going to spend Saturday and Sunday playing BASEBALL with me! The entire two days in a row! Geez…life really sucks.

You should have never messed around with Wolfie.

Well, I underestimated him, but he underestimated me as well. He's gonna see. I don't care if mom hangs me to the ceiling: I've got to defeat him and humiliate him once and for all!

Don't start again…

(What is Calvin up to now? What is Don Pére's plan to kill the Splots? Who is Agent Fille? Was she really assigned to murder Calvin? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Calvin and Hobbes in: the Wolfie Boy!)


	5. Bonus: Hear The Wolfie Boy!

Bonus: Hear "The Wolfie Boy"! (Contains spoilers. Do not read unless you have already read the previous chapters.)

Here is the music talked about or played in "The Wolfie Boy". It is by chronological order. Above are descriptions and links to the MIDI files. Try hearing the Piano Concerto while reading the end of Chapter 3, as Calvin crawls under people's feet. I did it with my CD. All pieces are by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, (1756-1791) Wolfie's idol.

Turkish Rondo (Rondo Alla Turca)

This is part of a Piano Sonata in A Major by Mozart. It is extremely well known, specially the opening A minor subject. Turkish Music was quite popular at Mozart's time.

In the Wolfie Boy: Mencioned by Susie. Wolfie played it at school, during recess. Try picturing an hipnotized Susie watching Wolfie play this in the Music Room during recess, at school, with Calvin biting his lips and making an angry face.

Link: http/ Sonata (Sonata in C Major)

This is a very well known piece, specially the first movement. It is called Facile (easy) because it is usually played by young piano students who don't have much technique yet.

In the Wolfie Boy: Mrs. Dunkel says that Wolfie was playing this before he turned four. Try picturing a three-year old Wolfie, far too short to reach the keyboard, playing this little tune. Cute.

Links (by order of movements): 1. http/ Concerto No. 25

This is a very pompous piece, somehow announcing the upcoming powerful 19th century Piano Concertos, specially the ones by Beethoven.

In the Wolfie Boy: Played in the concert when Calvin puts his plan into action (the one of shooting Wolfie) and fails to. Picture Calvin crawling under people's feet and climbing up the air duct while the first movement plays. Also heard after Wolfie contacts Don Pére for the first time in Chapter 3, yet this time he plays the second movement, without orchestra, of course, since he was in his room. Picture him in that musical limbo he enters while playing it (the second movement).

Links (by order of movements):

1. http/ http/ Kleine Nachtmusik (Second Movement)

Eine Kleine Nachtmusik is very famous for it's first movement. However, the second movement is perhaps the most beautiful, with simple yet lovely phrases in an equally simple C Major (Wolfie plays a lot of C Major.)

In The Wolfie Boy: Hobbes keeps repeating this piece's name, Wolfie's encore for the concert in which Calvin knocked down the conductor. Calvin has to tell Hobbes to shut up. Just picture an amazed audience watching Wolfie play this, with the conductor lying fainted on the floor and Calvin with an angry face, next to his equally angry parents for him having shot the conductor.

Link (Note: this is the string version. Wolfie would have played this on the piano): http/ I hope you enjoy the music. You may be seeing another "in-between" chapter like this within some time, as more music is introduced. Then, you will have the soundtrack for the fanfic! Enjoy "The Wolfie Boy" and please review!


End file.
